warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Regrets
| season = 1 | number = 9 | image = File:Regrets.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | imagecaption=Pete meets a hallucinatory version of his father via the effects of an artifact. | airdate = September 1, 2009 | writer = Tamara Becher | director = Michael W. Watkins | previous = | next = }} __FORCETOC__ " " is the ninth episode of Warehouse 13 Season 1 that aired on the Syfy on September 1, 2009. Synopsis While and Myka investigate a series of artifact-related suicides at a Florida prison, uses an artifact at the Warehouse. Plot storms off. At Riverton Penitentiary in Florida, Pete and Myka check in as Warden Corinne Huggins arrives to greet them, warning them that there's a tropical storm moving in. She tells them there have been four suicides in recent weeks and the last man, Lee, had everything to live for. The other three had similarly upbeat lives to look forward to. She took over just before the first suicide but there have been no new prisoners admitted in several months. They go to Huggins' office, which hasn't been repainted since the last warden left. As they look around, Myka sees a man behind her who calls her "Bunny" and says she killed him. She goes to investigate but the man has disappeared. Pete goes through Lee's personal effects and finds a manifesto on salvation written by Reverend Hill. Hill is preaching to the prisoners about freedom when Pete and Myka go to see him. Hill warns that death has returned to the prison and history is doomed to repeat itself. As the agents go to see Dr. Cooper, Hill sees them and says that salvation can only be found in the heart and there's no room for salvation with regret filling it. At the Warehouse, is wondering to herself how she can tighten the light bulb without the cherry picker, and then she sees Alessandro Volta's Lab Coat and that it temporarily increases biomagnetic attraction. She puts it on which activates it, and discovers it lets her magnetically adhere to the metal girder next to the loose light bulb. She climbs up to the light bulb as small metal objects become attracted to her. She finally reaches and tightens the light bulb only to have it go out entirely. As they go to see Dr. Cooper, Pete suddenly freezes and asks Myka if she sees a fireman up ahead of them. She doesn't and Pete says that it's his dad. The figure disappears mysteriously and the agents call Artie. Myka tells him about her own sighting of her dead partner Sam earlier. When Artie learns that there's an approaching storm, he reminds them that the electricity can crank up the intensity of an artifact about tenfold. He tells them to call him every hour and to check out the dead prisoners. They go to see Dr. Cooper, who reveals that Lee claimed he saw Claire, the girl he killed in a hit-and-run. Lee was a trustee and Cooper's friend, but he didn't see the warning signs. The doctor explains that Lee was one of the first to convert to Hill's religious beliefs, but he left when Hill started capitalizing on the first few suicides. Hill hated him ever since. Warden Huggins insists that Hill's religious beliefs are strange but not dangerous. She takes the agent to see Hill in his cell and they notice he's wearing a necklace. Hill says that the necklace, with an Ouroboros symbol, shows one how to walk the path of overcoming regret and guilt, and that feeling remorse shames God. Hill insists that Lee had to sacrifice his life to redeem himself. As they talk, Myka notices Sam walking away. When she says his name, he turns back to face her. Pete interrupts her before the hallucination can say anything. At the Warehouse, replaces the light bulb but becomes stuck to the girder and can't remove the coat or deactivate it. Larger magnetic objects start being pulled toward her and she call out to Artie for help. At the prison, the agent go over the files to find any patterns. Myka locates information revealing that Riverton was known for its riots during the last hurricane. It was closed for six months, and then reopened under Huggins' predecessor, Matthews. As they talk, Huggins briefly goes into a trance but insists nothing is wrong. They ask her what Matthews did differently, and she explains that he instituted daily prayers. In one of Matthews' photos, they find an Ouroboros sculpture that Matthews got rid of when he took over. Believing the necklace is significant, Pete and Myka put Hill's necklace in a neutralizer cylinder, but insist it's beyond their authority to explain to Huggins what's going on. In the doctor's office, Cooper is filling out a medical report when Lee gets up and blames the doctor for ignoring the warning signs and letting him die. Lee starts strangling him as Cooper grabs a scalpel and tries stabbing Lee's arm without success. When Cooper's body is found, another apparent suicide, Huggins demands answers. When they can't, she tells them to leave once the storm is over. They look for Cooper's medical recorder since people performing an autopsy generally record as the perform, and Myka ends up reluctantly searching his body. Pete finds it off to the side and finally shows it to her. They play it back and hear Cooper's side of the conversation. There's the sound of static at the points where someone else would be speaking. They pass the information on to Artie, who tries to identify the particular type of mineral that causes that type of static. He's distracted when he hears a banging sound in Morse code and goes to investigate. He finds Claudia hanging around and explains that each metallic object the coat sticks to makes it more powerful. Myka makes a miniature metal detector with a guard's radio, to home in on the mineral the artifact is made of. Pete wonders if she's okay and tells her that she can tell him anything that she wants to. Myka finally tells him that she got the Denver report but hasn't read it yet. She insists she did everything possible and by the book, but wonders if she missed something. Pete assures her that the killer is the one responsible, not her, and she and Sam are heroes. She uses the metal detector but it crackles at everything. Myka remembers that there are quartz mines beneath the prison, and that with the era this facility was built, nearby materials would have been used in the building's construction, meaning quartz. The prison is permeated with quartz, turning it into a giant tuning fork as the storm just keeps charging it. Artie tries sending some magnets up to Claudia and states that with what he is planning the entire warehouse could buckle in on itself. Myka is unable to contact Artie due to interference from the storm. The agents try to figure out why the hallucinations stopped. They figure when Matthews died, his items went into storage and one of them contained the hallucinations. Pete sees his dead dad again and Myka sees Sam and they quickly go to Huggins. She locks herself in her office while a prison guard panics nearby. They try to get in but Huggins is hallucinating Cooper appearing to her and blaming her for his death. The agents head for the storage room while in the prison, the prisoners begin to riot as the guards go crazy. Hill emerges from his cell along with the others, while the agents search without knowing what they're looking for. Hill calls out to the prisoners, leading the ones who have listened to his words and cast aside their remorse. Myka calls Artie on the Farnsworth and tells him that quartz is responsible. He explains that the frequency of quartz can be cancelled out by the proximity of another large piece. The storm cuts off the signal before he can fully explain, and he goes back to work slowly reducing the magnetic field while trying to not destroy her central nervous system. They're interrupted when a truck starts approaching them. Myka tries to reassure Huggins while Pete finds a photo showing a cross made out of quartz. As the Warehouse starts to buckle, Artie quickly comes up with a new plan. Pete finds the cross but discovers that Hill and his followers have arrived. Hill is wearing the necklace and tells them to stand aside while he removes the warden's door from the hinges. He insists that the warden has supported his work and he wants to help. They free her but she fires a gun, wounding Hill in the chest. Myka tackles Huggins and the other prisoners run off in terror. Myka looks up and finds herself reliving the Denver incident. Myka hears Sam giving the order to move in, against her orders. She tries to stop him but he approaches the suspect and is gunned down. Sam then comes back, tells her it was her fault, and prepares to shoot her. She draws her gun and points it. Pete is confronted by his father, asking why he didn't do something. Pete tries to explain that he was just a kid and didn't trust his feelings then. His father tells him to take responsibility for his actions and his regrets. Pete remembers Hill's words and says that his father would have gone to work no matter what he would have said, and he has no regrets or fears that he did the wrong thing. Pete embraces his father, who hugs him back. He finds himself free of the hallucination and picks up the cross, only to discover Myka pointing her gun at him, thinking he is Sam. Pete tries to get through to her, insisting that she knows the truth. He insists she doesn't need the report to tell her what she knows is the truth, and that Sam screwed up by ignoring her. She tells Sam that she is sorry he made the mistake and lowers her gun. Myka steps forward and says she loves him and always will, but she has to move on. Her hallucination fades and she finds herself in Pete's arms. They quickly break apart and remember from the photo where the cross was on the wall. they put it back and the hallucinations disappear. Artie comes back with a crossbow and some rope, and removes the radio antenna from the truck. He ties the antenna to the rope and it starts to draw electricity. He puts the antenna in the crossbow and fires it into the girder near Claudia. She grabs it and the charges nullifies the magnification field. Artie shoves an inflatable life raft beneath her to break her fall and Claudia quickly removes the coat. As Huggins recovers, the agents check on Hill. They discover that his Bible partially slowed the bullet but he's still dying. He lives long enough to insist that God has chosen him for a new path. and then dies, smiling. Later, Artie is working on his composition again and tells Claudia to keep writing "I will not disobey Artie" on a blackboard. She asks about his composition and he explains he's been working on it since he lost his father. She expresses her condolences, but Artie explains that his father is still alive and he hopes finishing the piece will help them find each other again. At Leena's Bed and Breakfast, Myka is considering the unopened report when Pete comes down to invite her for a "night on the town," which he then states that in this part of South Dakota that would be getting ice cream. She reminds him that she doesn't eat sugar, and he repeats back at her the sugariest ice cream as if that was what she said she wanted. Pete repeats his offer to listen to her and she says maybe tomorrow. Once he's gone, Myka tosses the report in the fireplace and watches it burn.TV.com }} Credits Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Genelle Williams as Leena *Simon Reynolds as Daniel Dickinson (credit only) Guest Starring *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Gabriel Hogan as Sam Martino *Joe Morton as Reverend John Hill Cast *Maria Ricossa as Warden Corinne Huggins *Reuben Thompson as Officer Evans *Sam Kalilieh as Dr. Cooper *David Keeley as Lee Donaldson *Steve Cumyn as Pete's Dad *Lara Amersey as Claire - Young Woman Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Riverton Penitentiary and Quartz Cross': Built above a quartz mine, the quartz induces hallucinations that cause victims to visualise their greatest regrets coming back to haunt them. Electricity, from sources such as storms, increase the prison's power, and a quartz cross, when correctly placed, cancels out the effect. These are the main artifacts of the episode. *'Alessandro Volta's Lab Coat': Increases bio-magnetic attraction, allowing the wearer to magnetise themselves. The level of attraction increases the longer the coat is worn. *'Adolphe Chaillet's "Shelby" Bulbs': Illuminate the Warehouse and usually never burn out. *'William Tell's Crossbow': Anything fired from the crossbow can hit any target no matter how far away or where it is located. *'Persian Rug': Generates a massive amount of static electricity when the rug is exposed to friction. *'Tycho Brahe's Prosthetic Nose': Effects unknown. *'The Arms of the ''Venus de Milo: Effects unknown. *George Washington's Teeth: Effects unknown. *'''Plastic Picnic Table: Origin and effect(s) unknown. Green with purple seats and a yellow top. Seen when Claudia is first taking inventory, stored on a high shelf. *'Dual Parking Meter': Origin and effect(s) unknown. Seen while Claudia is wearing Volta's Lab Coat. *'Colander': Origin and effect(s) unknown. One of the artifacts stuck to Claudia. *'Red Bicycle': Origin and effect(s) unknown. One of the artifacts attracted to Claudia. *'Metal Bucket': Origin and effect(s) unknown. One of the artifacts attracted to Claudia. *'Life Jacket': Origin and effect(s) unknown. Seen behind Artie while he's trying to rescue Claudia. *'Ice Skate': Origin and effect(s) unknown. One of the artifacts attracted to Claudia. Potentially one of a set. *'Truck': Origin and effect(s) unknown. One of the artifacts attracted to Claudia. Has "-EELFORT" written on its side. *'Dartboard': Origin and effect(s) unknown. Seen while Artie was collecting artifacts to save Claudia. *'Grand Inflatable Lifeboat': Origin and effect(s) unknown. Used to save Claudia when she fell. Trivia * Like the previous episode, this episode features a guest star who is a regular on Warehouse 13's sister show Eureka, Joe Morton who portrays scientist Henry Deacon. Saul Rubinek also guest-starred in an episode of Eureka. No explanation is given in either show for the similar appearance of the characters. References ru:Покаяние Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes